Cluviel de Brass
by GaijinVamp
Summary: Sookie's use of the Cluviel Dor has devastating effects. She joins with Pam to fix them.


All Characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I'm here to save their lives.

Cluviel d' Brass

Part I

I heard a slight "whoosh" and I guessed it was Eric leaving the fastest way he could. I saved my best friend, but had I lost my love at the same time?

I dropped Sam off at his trailer and went home to my house. The one that Eric had saved, renovated and kept for me. I needed to speak with him and clear up any misgivings he had about what I had done. As soon as I finished my shower, I called his private number. There was no answer, and the message I left was the same as many I had left before, "Eric, we have to talk." I left the same message all night long, at dawn I stopped leaving them and went to bed. I'd show up at Fangtasia the next day and corner him in his office.

Pam was at the door when I showed up at Fangtasia the next night. She called for someone to take over for her, and pulled me outside to her BMW where we could talk with some privacy. After locking the doors after us, she turned in her seat, and with an enormous sigh asked, "Sookie, what did you do?"

"I used the Cluviel Dor to save Sam's life."

"Not to save Eric's... " It wasn't a question, but a statement of great sadness.

"He's in no danger, Pam. He'll live through this for another thousand years. While I'll be alone until I die"

"You really are blind to the truth of what's happening, aren't you. Eric's great failing is not telling you everything that is going on. He is so used to doing it all himself, he doesn't know how to let down his guard.

"So let me clue you in, my friend. When Eric came back last night he was in shock. He went down to the basement and sat in the emptiness until it was time for rest and he just stayed there to sleep. He never spoke. I found out what happened from Mustapha. Sookie, do you understand that there is no way that Eric can get out of this contract. His only alternative is final death."

"Come on, Pam, you know Eric is powerful, there's no way they could force him into this marriage if he really didn't want it."

"Sookie, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say! Eric loves you. Why do you think he'd want to be bound to that bitch for 100 years?"

"Look, I know he says he loves me, but I'm human and I'll be dead in 60 years. A mote in the span of his life. She's a Vampire queen. He'll become a power in the Vampire world, a King. It's an immense trade-off for leaving a bar-maid behind."

"Look I know you need time to think about what's happening, but you don't have it. The next few days will be crucial. So you're going to have to listen and concentrate. One, Eric is already powerful, he doesn't need Freyda. Two, If he wanted to be king, he could have become one at any time in the past two hundred years. Three, you're not just a bar-maid. You are, as much as you deny it, a Fairy Princess. A part of the supernatural world, just as we are. You may want to be all human, but you're not. You have to get your head around this, Sookie, if you want to save him."

"Save him from what?"

"From being a slave again, just as he was to Appius!"

"A slave? Really Pam, he's going to be a King!"

"No Sookie, he's going to be a "consort"! That means no power. Just do what he's told and shut up! And what Freyda wants him to do is build an army and fuck her. Remember what he told you about his time with Appius? Sex slave. Is it any better because it's a female this time?"

My head hit the head-rest. Noooo! Eric would never let himself be cornered like this. What happened to his power, his allies? Was he really bound to Appius' contract? I wished that Pam could read my mind so I wouldn't have to waste time asking her these questions. "Pam, is Appius' contract with Freyda binding, even though he's dead?"

"Yes, it is. This has to do with Vampire Law. There may have been some wiggle room and a long court case. But because Eric's King is supporting it, there's nothing he can do. If he refuses, de Castro can order him killed... and because you would be the prize, you can be sure that he would."

'Telepathic' sex slave. Eric was saving me again. Yes, I had used the Cluviel Dor to save the life of my best friend, but I never thought I would need it for anything else. It was so out of left field. How could I possibly have thought that something so powerful existed, let alone be in my control, or that I'd have multiple needs for it.

"Pam, I have to go home and think. I'm not going to see Eric. I can see that it's better for de Castro and Freyda think we're not talking, even though I'm still under his protection. Please tell him for me that I'm going to think outside the box.

"I want you to fix it so that you and I can keep in touch, in case they try to prevent it. New names, new phone numbers and new emails, what ever you can. Call me as soon as you've set it up."

"OK, Sookie. Let's say "goodbye" publicly. Loud and mean."

We climbed out of the BMW, and were shouting at each other as the doors slammed.

"You stupid blood-bag! You never deserved my Master's attention!"

"Shut up, Imelda! You're too shallow to understand anything past the fashion news!"

"Waste of space! I can't believe I liked you!"

"Liked me? You were just waiting in line for him to get bored, so you'd have your chance. Not that I'd ever choose you!"

"Who said you'd have a choice?"

We went on like this for a few minutes until Eric arrived. I didn't want to have a public reconciliation with him. It was better to leave our relationship up in the air. It wouldn't be ignored, but maybe downplayed.

"Pam. Sookie. What's going on?"

"Ask your minion, 'Master'. I'm leaving!"

"Not yet, Sookie. We have to talk."

"Too late for talking. Goodbye."

"Sookie..."

I ignored the pain in his voice and got into my car to drive away. I couldn't see where I was going. Maybe I'd run over a few fangbangers on the way out of the lot. I brushed the tears from my eyes and started the engine. Didn't hit anyone or anything on my way home. Damn.

The next few days were very busy for me. Someone left a package on my doorstep the next morning. Inside I found a new iPhone, a MacBook Air, and a driver's license in the name of Elizabeth Bennet. Pam had a sense of humor. Using my new toys, I contacted Mr. Cataliades, explained what I needed and asked for a meeting with Niall. Niall popped in that night. He did love me in his way. He had won and kept his crown, but we lost Claudine and Trey. I had been tortured by fairies for hours while Eric had been tortured by Madden. Then he closed the portals anyway. It didn't seem like a victory.

He was able to gift me with the magic I needed, and training was minimal. I was a natural because I had the spark. Pam and I contacted each other when we could. We actually thought that we didn't need any more help than would be supplied. So we waited. Two days later, I got a call. I was requested to appear at Fangtasia, the next night at 10PM. Dressed appropriately. Dressed appropriately for what? Pam couldn't say, but the timbre of her voice didn't sound good.

I did dress carefully that night. My hair was held up in a messy chignon with a few tendrils drifting down my neck. My dress was the light sea blue that Eric loved, and flowed from a fitted bodice to just above my knees. It wan't constricting, and the material didn't keep me from moving gracefully in my 4-inch stilettos. All my accessories were made to my specifications to match my dress. I wanted to be beautiful enough for Eric to remember, but not enticing enough for Felipe to get ideas. (Other than the ones he already had.)

When I arrived, the club was dark. I walked in through the staff entrance as I usually did. As I passed Eric's open office door, an arm reached out to me and pulled me inside, closing the door swiftly and silently behind me. A cold mouth took possession of mine, and a very good kiss ensued. You might even say it had the toe-curling stamp of a Viking Sex God. Too quickly, I pulled away and whispered, "Eric, they can't see us together like this!"

"I know Lover, but I had to get one last kiss before they broke us apart."

"Why? What is going to happen?"

"Felipe and Freyda are making me divorce you. You'll still be protected, but we won't be married any longer. Tomorrow I'll be on my way to Oklahoma, and my "wedding" to Freyda will be on Sunday."

"Eric, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize they had you cornered. I thought you could get out of it, like you always do. I would have used the Cluviel Dor for us, if I had known."

"It's my fault, Sookie, I didn't tell you what was going on. Now it's too late."

"No! It's not too late. It may take time, but next time we're married, it will be forever."

"Lover!"

"You'd better go in, Eric. I'll wait a few minutes and follow. Wait, I want you to have this..." I took a intricately braided leather bracelet from my purse, and tied it around his right wrist.

He admired the braided leather and the charm held by its weave. "It's beautiful."

"A Thor's Hammer... You can wear it and they'll think it's Viking, not from me. If you need it, hold your arm out and call, "Mjölnir", you'll have a sword in hand."

"Not a hammer or ax?"

"No. A sword works better against vampires. That's who our enemies are."

"Thank you, Lover. It will never leave my arm. I love you."

"I love you too, Eric. Stay alert. We will be together again sooner than you think."

His eyebrow quirked as he looked at me and a prickle of intelligence colored his look. His mouth turned up and love shone from his eyes.

"I've nothing to give you, my wife."

"Of course you do, silly man. Give me a snack so no one can outsmart me tonight."

He sat me on the desk, bit his wrist and held it to my mouth. Then pulled up my dress and bit my thigh on his favorite vein. No one would see it but me and our bond would begin anew.

Now it was time to go. He left first, without looking back. Eric was good at acting his roll of indifference. I had to be as well.

As I entered the bar, everyone turned towards me. Felipe sat, relaxed and smug, on Eric's throne, the smaller throne beside him that Pam and I shared stood empty. Eric stood off to the side with Freyda next to him. At least she wasn't getting all touchy-feely with my man. Good vampire, I thought, keep your hands to yourself, not that it would save her. Pam stood on the other side of Eric, looking as bored as ever. I could see her eyes though, and they kept watch on the King and his guards on the stage. Felipe had two guards standing behind the throne and two more guards sat at a table with Royalty Blends in their hands. They looked more like wedding attendees than protectors. Two of Freyda's guards stood behind the queen. Rasul was there from New Orleans, casually leaning against a wall, while Thalia and Maxwell stood behind Eric's grouping. I felt four more voids outside. But they would be taken care of in turn. To me it looked like we were evenly matched and on home turf, even though none of my vamps were armed.

It was good we had planned for tonight. There were only eight enemy vamps inside, the big party would be for the wedding. With the few, hand picked Area 5 vamps attending Eric, we would have a good chance of ending it before it started.

"Meesis Northman, how lovely you look. Won't you join me here on the stage where you belong? Please take your throne." King Felipe was as oily as ever.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. Why was I called to this meeting? Normally, I don't meet with you and only Vampires, since I can't read them."

"My dear Meesis Northman, because of the contract left by your husband's Maker, he will be married on Sunday to the Queen of Oklahoma."

"But as you just acknowledged that is not possible, as he is married to me."

"I'm afraid Meesis Northman that you must be divorced."

"I don't mind if you make it worth my while, Your Majesty ! Can I get half of his profits in Fantasia? Will I get to keep my new car? Will I be able to continue to live in my home, My Lord?" I dropped my voice on the last word, trying to sound sexy. I leaned over the arm of the throne towards the King. Sookie fangbanger, that's me.

"Meesis Northman, once you are divorced, I can give you all of these things and more. Though I do think you should move to Las Vegas so you can be protected."

"Can't we discuss it, Majesty? A little give and take..." I pulled my hair sticks out of my hair and shook my head so that my long blond curls fell over his arm. (I thought I was being too obvious to be taken seriously, but apparently, Felipe was not a fan of subtlety.) I got on my knees on the throne so I could lean closer to him, and put my left hand on his chest. My hair fell around us, shielding us. He grabbed my wrist under the curtain of hair and sniffed. "Yes, there will be much give and take. It will be a mutually beneficial agreement."

"I think our agreement will be very fulfilling, your Highness," I whispered. Then I took my hair stick and stabbed him through the heart.

For a second, time stopped. No one saw exactly what happened, but as Felipe started to flake away, the vampires were all close enough to figure it out. Pam, of course knew what was coming and after grabbing her sword from under the throne stood by my side to protect me. Eric called his sword to him and took out Freyda and her two guards before they were conscious of his movement. His swipe to the left took off Freya's head, and its back swing took out her guards. Thalia and Maxwell retrieved their swords hidden by the curtains surrounding the stage. went after the two guards on the stage while Rasul attacked the two sitting at the table near him. In less than five minutes, Eric was the King of four states. Maxwell and Thalia left the building to take care of the outside guards and returned quickly.

It seemed too easy, and we waited for a counter attack. But it never came. Felipe thought that no vampire would dare to strike at him and that no human would be able to. That smoothly, we had won.

Eric sat on his throne an received the fealty of the vampires left alive. I was glad to see that Rasul was on our side. He also remembered the cowardly way that Queen Sophie-Anne was killed.

As soon as Eric received the pledges of his followers, he had Pam start making calls, picked me up and carried me to his office.

"You are a sneaky little fairy, aren't you, my love?" He grinned.

"My value is in thinking outside the box, my King." I simpered.

"Your value is a great deal more than that, my Queen." He declared. "But it is a very handy trait to have." And then he gave me another toe-tingling, heart-stopping, hair-curling kiss. It was good to be Queen.

Pam and I were self-congratulatory about the entire attack. Of course, I might be the Think-Outside-of-the-Box Queen, and Pam, the Ultimate Planner, but without Eric's skills as a swordsman, or the loyalty of his followers, it wouldn't have been possible. There's only so much you can do with wooden hair sticks.

Eric sent me home, temporarily, to Bon Temps. He had Alcide set up daytime guards and had a rotation of four vampires on duty around my home every night. I finally quit Merlotte's.

Nobody wanted Arkansas. Everybody wants to be king, but not of a state so poor that you need to spend more money in redevelopment than the US government. Eric finally convinced Mississippi to take it since it was next door and in the same shape. Texas didn't refuse Oklahoma but really wanted Las Vegas. It would have made Stan a little too powerful in our opinion. He was an ally now, but all that money & power could go to his head. Eric didn't want to be King of two distant states, but finally said, "The hell with it!" and made Bill "Regent of Las Vegas"!

Bill was smart and organized, but not politically savvy. He could run Las Vegas with oversight from Eric. That also got Bill out of Louisiana.

Eric moved the Vampire working capital to Shreveport so he'd be in Area 5. Rasul continued as Sheriff of New Orleans. Pam stayed on as Eric's Second.

We were still married under Vampire Law, but I wanted a public ceremony to replace the clandestine one we had in front of Victor. and I was tired of waiting for the humans to catch up with us. I was a Fae Princess after all.

About six weeks after Eric took over the state, we took over Shreveport for a weekend long party. Saturday night we had a big bash in the Hilton Hotel in Downtown Shreveport to celebrate our marriage. Pam orchestrated the dream wedding I never thought I would have. Even Niall, strongly protected by a scent covering spell, appeared to give me away. The following night we celebrated again, as Eric and I were crowned King and Queen of Louisiana. I had more royalty attending than beads at Mardi Gras. Because of my help in the Rhodes hotel bombing and in Texas, no one said a word against me. You can bet they were a little scared of King Eric and Prince Niall, too.

I've grown a lot in the past two months. Except to Sam, the Cluviel Dor proved to be dubious gift. I didn't think enough about the repercussions before I used it. Certainly, Eric didn't tell me enough about his predicament for me to appreciate the danger he was in. We have some new rules in our relationship as well. No secrets. Talk, talk, talk. And never go to bed without...


End file.
